Somewhere Over Tallahassee
by naley1223
Summary: Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. Cover image was done by midstorm from tumblr.
1. First Day on A Brand New Planet

First Day on a Brand New Planet

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

_**Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee (then it was voted on) and for the home quote.**_

_**Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be **__Swanfire__**. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

_"Home is not the place you're from or where you grew up. It's not even a real place. It's just a mental thought, an emotion where you feel the most comfortable and you actually belong for a change." _

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Emma was sitting up in her new room in the castle she was meant to grow up in but never got the chance to do. After everything with New York and the Wicked Witch, and the resurrection of Rumplestilskin and Neal she was exhausted emotionally and physically. She was hoping that when they came here to the Enchanted Forest because no big bad so far was threatening them she could relax, but the first things her parent's want to do is present her and Henry to people she had known for about 3 years, and for Henry his entire life.

Emma regarded herself in the full length mirror, her hair was done up in an intricate hairdo with stray strands of waves framing her face. For the first time in her life she was wearing a ball gown. It was a one shouldered, soft lavender color. The jewels that were on the dress hugged her bodice nicely, circulating around each hipbone and curve in the right place. It flowed down leaving a little train behind her. Emma looked over at the shows she was meant to wear during the ball. Emma heard chattering from the window, she went over and looked outside.

As she viewed the outside of the castle and saw all the people coming to the ball, her body tightened up, her breath started to become short and shallow. It was in this moment that her so familiar flight of her body response activated and she hightailed it out of her room. She went down the halls barefoot, went down the staircase and out to the gardens of the castle. Once she felt completely isolated she sat on a bench in the middle of the gardens and started to cry. Emma felt someone come up to her and she tensed up even more till she turned and saw that it was Neal.

**Neal's P.O.V.**

Neal was getting ready in another room of a castle and was looking at him in the mirror and as he looked around the room all he could think was "I'm so not a castle person". Neal started walking down to the ballroom where Henry and Emma were to be presented as the Princess and Prince of the Northern Kingdom. As Neal walked down the stairs he glanced out of one of the many windows the castle had and saw a flash of familiar blond hair running out to the gardens. "Emma?" he then went and followed her out to the gardens to see if she was alright. As he came upon her he saw that she was crying and her whole body was shaking.

"Emma…What's wrong? Emma looked up at Neal through tearful blue eyes and started rambling "I can't do this. It's too hard. I'm not Princess material. And I'm definitely not a castle person, who needs this much room!" Neal sat down next to her on the bench and said "Ems, you have to breathe or you're going to choke. You're parents love you just the way you are. If it's not too bold of me, I think I know what the problem is; you Emma are holding yourself to this high pedestal. These people tonight are people that know you, they trust you." Emma gave Neal a small watery smile "Logically I know that but I can't help it. I mean-you understand- when you grow up thinking no one ever really wanted you, then being thrust into this position of power and have to help them find their own happiness, when you don't even know what it means is very nerve-wracking."

Neal gave Emma a sympathetic smile "Well I understand the home thing, not the happiness thing per se. But what I think you should do which may make you feel a bit more comfortable tonight is take down your hair because it looks like you will have a headache early on if you wear it all night. May I?" Neal asked motioning to her hair. Emma smiled and nodded silently. Neal took out the pins that kept Emma's hair up and as he took them her hair started to cascade down her back in loose blonde waves. "Doesn't that feel better Emma? There's the woman everyone knows and loves." Emma smiled and gave Neal a hug and replied "Thank you, my head does feel much lighter and doesn't hurt as much. It was already starting to give me a headache and the night hasn't even started yet" Emma laughed.

Neal laughed along with her, as he stood up from the bench he held his arm out to her and asked "Should I escort you to the ball your Royal Highness Princess Emma?" Emma stood up still smiling; hit Neal square in the stomach "Don't ever call me that again or I will call you Baelfire for the rest of our lives". As she walked away towards the castle, she half turned and winked at Neal. Neal was not at all shocked by what she did and he said to himself "There's the woman I fell in love with."


	2. Family Affair

Family Affair

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

**_Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee._**

**_Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. _****_J_********_Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be _**_Swanfire__**. Extra thing this time I finally got a job. I'm not starting training until the 27**__**th**__** of May but that will be my number one priority so it may take longer for me to update. But besides this chapter which was extremely hard to write, I already have ideas of what I want to go to with this story. Oh one more note: The baby's name in this story is going to be Graham. As much as I love Neal, I really think they should have named him Graham because that man deserves some type of recognition. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard_

Snow's P.O.V.

Snow saw Emma and Neal come in a back way for the castle. She saw that though Emma looked pristine that she must have been crying for her eyes were a bit red rimmed. She also noticed that Emma's hair wasn't done up as it was when Snow visited her before the ball started. However, with her hair down Snow saw that Emma seemed more like herself. Hard yet soft, vulnerable yet strong, she was perfectly the Emma that Mary Margaret had met. The only difference is that Emma seemed happier, whether because not so much chaos or maybe it was because of the first man that Emma had remembered feeling loved by was with her in a world that Snow knew was confusing to Emma. Snow saw that Henry was over with Regina talking and laughing. The fact that her entire family was together and happy made Snow feel that her life was finally complete. She looked down at the bundle that was nestled safely inside his papa's arms. She leaned over kissed David on the cheek, and then kissed her baby on his soft downy head. "I love you my little Prince Graham." She then stood up and started talking to those who had graced them with their presence at this Welcome Home Ball. "Good Evening ladies and Gentlemen, My family and I are delighted to share this night with you."

There was a smattering of applause and shouts of "We're all happy to be in our rightful home!" Snow nodded "Yes, Yes. First things first, usually we present royal children when they are born, which we were able to do with Prince Graham. However, two of our royal children did not get that honor because we weren't here. So tonight along with the welcome home party, we honor Prince Henry, and Princess Emma. We will go in the order of age because it would be Emma who would present Prince Henry as it is her child along with Regina and Neal of course. Emma, darling would you come up here?" Snow asked.

Emma's P.O.V.

Emma had been half listening, half laughing at Neal trying to get her to loosen up by saying ridiculous things, in stupid accents. She looked up when she heard Snow call her up there. Neal had given her a little push to make her start walking. She looked back and him and Henry and they both smiled to help reassure her. She smiled back and started walking up to where her parents and little brother were. As she walked up to the dais, the people that she had known for a few years parted for her and smiled. Once she was on the dais, her mother started speaking. "Prince David and I would like to present our daughter Princess Emma to all of you. Emma you saved us, all of us. You are our savior, but more importantly you are our daughter. Thank You for all you've done." Emma watched as Snow picked up the crown to place on her head then said as a closing statement "I present to you Princess Emma , the Fairiest one of them all." Snow placed the crown on Emma's head then Emma turned toward the assembled guests and smiled as they all clapped and cheered for her.

Emma had been thinking about the savior comment, that's what everyone said. Sure she broke the curse but she didn't do it alone and she felt there was someone else who deserved an even bigger recognition then she did: someone who actually died for the cause no matter how briefly it lasted. Emma spoke up "Henry, could you come up here please?" She waited until Henry was up standing next to her. "I know you all talk about me being the savior and thaking me for waking you up. But I didn't do it alone. This little- young man right here" Emma said looking at Henry "is the one you should be thanking. He never once gave up on me beliving or on what he knew to be true." She looked at Henry and smiled. "Henry was the first family I remember having, even when I didn't know his name, I knew tere was a person out there who had my blood running through his veins. Henry, sweetheart, I never would have been able to break the curse without you. Maybe I'm your savior." Emma said glanceing at the guest assembled in the castle. "But you Henry, you are my savior. If you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have believed or ever saved these other people. You deserve the thank you and the reconginition for breaking the curse. You are the one who believed in me and in these guests until the very end. So I present to you, Prince Henry, the Real Savior of the Enchanted Forests Residents." After Emma finished speaking, she waited while Snow gave her the crown to put on Henry's head. After the crown was on Henry's head, Emma hugged him tightly whispering "I love you kid."

No One's P.O.V.

After the presentations of the royal family, the ball really began with servants walking around with dessert trays. There were many people dancing. Emma danced with David first, since it was her first ball. Henry had danced with both his mothers and his grandmothers. Rumplestilskin had danced with Emma, Snow, and belle but no one else because he didn't want to dance in the first place. Neal and Emma danced together many times. The night ended on a high note with Emma's family all right where they belonged with each other, and in the place they were always meant to call home.


	3. Lists, Plans

Lists, Plans

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

**_Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee._**

**_Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. _****_J_****_Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be _**_Swanfire__**. Extra thing this time I finally got a job. I'm not starting training until the 27**__**th**__** of May but that will be my number one priority so it may take longer for me to update. But besides this chapter which was extremely hard to write, I already have ideas of what I want to go to with this story. Oh one more note: The baby's name in this story is going to be Graham. As much as I love Neal, I really think they should have named him Graham because that man deserves some type of recognition. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

Emma's P.O.V.

Emma just stared off into space in her too big of bedrooms. It had a beautiful oak wood vanity with intricate swans carved into the wood. There was a decadent armoire that sat at one end of her room with elegant ball gowns that would hardly ever be worn. Emma was really trying to be happy her, but the things she would have done back in the place she still thought of as home, she wasn't allowed to here because it is considered inappropriate and not ladylike or princess like. "I had a baby out of wedlock, pretty sure that isn't appropriate either." Emma huffed to herself.

Snowing's P.O.V.

Snow and David had just gotten back from their meeting with other royals that they may trade with to get the Enchanted Forest economy back on its feet. They had also taken a walk through the gardens with little Graham. They had asked Emma if she wanted to join them, but in Emma's own special way politely refused the invitation. "Charming I don't know what we can do. I want Emma to be happy here, but it seems useless." Snow told charming this as they put Graham down for his naptime. "Darling, I believe Emma is happy, I see how she watched Henry when he is playing inside the castle grounds, she looks happy. She also looks happy and content when she and Neal talk private walks out in the gardens. But, we have to remember not only is she not used to this type of life, unlike Henry, she probably never imagined living life in a castle or as royalty." "Then what do we do?" Snow asked Charming as they were walking to the study together.

Neal's P.O.V.

Neal was walking to his room at the castle which was as far away from Emma's room yet still located in the same wing so he could be close to Henry. "Real subtle your highness" Neal muttered to himself. As Neal was walking he happened to accidentally overhearing Snow and David talking about Emma and if she was happy or not. Neal had been trying to figure that out as well. Though they had shared True Love's kiss, he had given her as much space as she needed and asked for. However, he had noticed that any room he was in at the time, if Emma and Henry together or alone were in the same room, he would check constantly to make sure they were there and safe. Neal looked toward where Snow and Charming were headed and debated with himself the idea he had. He ran to catch up to them "Um… excuse me your majesty" "Stop" Snow laughed "You can just call us Snow and David." "Thanks" Neal replied. "Look I accidentally overheard you two talking about Emma. I think I may have an idea of what may make her more comfortable" Neal said in a rush. "What is this idea" Charming asked Neal. Neal looked at Charming and said "build her a house; we all know she's not a castle person." Neal was caught off guard when Snow laughed and hugged him "Thank you so much. That sounds like a wonderful idea. But Emma's not very forthcoming when it come s to her wants and needs. I highly doubt she is going to tell us what type of house she prefers." Neal gave a smile and said "I think I can help with that as well, when we were together 13 years ago, she used to say that she liked the style of a Cape Cod cottage style house. I'd be willing to draw up the plans as well as do the physical labor as well. Also your land is big enough that it can still stay within the castle grounds and Henry can still sleep in the castle if he wants" Neal told Snow and Charming.

Authors Note: Please go to this link and tell me which house is the most like Emma: post/84045286250/everlark1989-here-are-some-cape-cods-i-found


End file.
